


Revenge On The Bear

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima is there for just a sec', Gen, I've only seen the Anime please don't crucify me, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Monokuma is like Koro Sensei, Prank Revenge, Somebady pass Asahina tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Monokuma acts like a jerk, so class 78 get revenge.
Relationships: Class 78 & Enoshima Junko, Class 78 & Monokuma
Kudos: 13





	Revenge On The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Class 78 go to Hope's Peak, which is a normal High–School for talented students, Monokuma is their homeroom teacher, and Enoshima is the principal, and the world never went to Hell!
> 
> Also, I wanna' remind I've only seen the Anime, not the game. I didn't know about the game until MUCH later, lol
> 
> I based the AU of Assassination Classroom, and Monokuma is like Koro Sensei

Students seemed to gather around a certain area in the hall.

The students of 78 started to gather around as well. "What's going on?" Asahina asked. "Is everything okay?" Naegi said.

"Move, damn it!" Owada pushed people aside. "Did something ha–" Hagakure stopped.

Hell, Everyone stopped, when in the center of everyone, was Monokuma, broken in pieces, covered in blood.

"Holy crap!" Kuwata exclaimed. Fujisaki gasped. "M– Monokuma– sensei?" Asahina dropped to her knees.

"This... this can't be..." Everyone started discussions. Asahina took Monokuma's head, holding it close to her chest.

"How... Who did this?..." She weeped. Ludenberg placed her hand on Asahina's shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry, dear"

Sayaka trembled. "Who could have done this?" Asahina's cries filled the halls, when–

"Hahahahahaha! Gotcha' kids, didn't I?" All the students turned their heads. And there was... Monokuma.

Fukawa at this point was already on the floor. "Ahhhhhh!" Hagakure and Yamada screamed.

"The ghost of Monokuma– sensei!" Monokuma seemingly smiled. "No, dummies, I'm alive!"

"But... how?" Asahina asked. Monokuma walked over to 'his dead body'. "That replica sure cost a lot. But it was worth it for your faces!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Owada yelled. "That's it, ya' little asshole: Get over here!"

Monokuma yelped and made a run for it, Owada after him.

—

It had been two months since Monokuma's death prank. Class 78 was salty and annoyed at first, but they quickly got over it.

Opening the door to class 78's homeroom, he greeted. "Mornin' kids! Boy, I got some–" He was cut off when he walked in and...

His students, all covered in blood. The room was a mess, and their bodies everywhere. Monokuma dropped his book.

"Ki–... Kids?" He dropped to his knees. "I... I–" He was once again cut off, by... the class getting up.

"Gotcha'!" They laughed. Monokuma felt his gears malfunction from confusion. "... Wha!?"

Fujisaki weakly laughed. "We sure got you, right?" Monokuma fumbled. "Wha– Wha– How!?"

Togami scoffed. "Tell him, Naegi" Naegi smiled. "Well, it's pretty simple. We decided to get revenge on you by also pretending to be dead"

Monokuma looked around the room. "But, how did you mess up the room!? And get the blood–" Naegi interrupted him. "Easy,"

Monokuma snorted. "How?" Naegi thought for a moment. "Well," He began.

"We weren't happy with you pretending to be dead, so we decided to get revenge, like I said.

We gathered some paint thanks to an upperclassman. But as you can tell by the room, we wanted to make it look convincing,

but we also knew that we wouldn't have time in the morning. So, last night, we agreed to break into the school.

Now, we know the principal sets up cameras for night. So, we made sure she had a rough day,

and at the end, knew we needed to create a divergence scheme. And who better than the **Ultimate Fortune–Teller**?

Thanks to Yasuhiro's distraction, we knew that she was too tired to turn on the cameras.

So we all snuck into the school. How? Well, the principal only trusts one person with a spare key in case of an emergency.

The **Ultimate Moral Compass**.

After getting into the school and our homeroom, we ruined the room, making it look like a struggle.

After covering ourselves in blood, we slept there that night. But he also brought an alarm.

We woke up early, got ourselves into our positions, and waited. Then you showed up.

And that's how it all played out."

Monokuma was absolutely speechless. He blushed, and sniffled. "I've raised monsters, I'm so proud"

The principal– Junko Enoshima, had arrived on scene. "What the Hells goin' on in– Oh my God, what happened?" Her tone changed from annoyance to flat confusion.

"Ah!" Ishimaru shrieked. "Principal Junko!" He bowed. "I– I can explain!" She sighed. "No, j– just..."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gah, I'mma' have to clean this" She turned to the class.

"Alright, everyone can go home today!" She turned away and started walking back to her office. "I have a headache..."

Monokuma fiddled with his hands, then looked at his class. He raised his hands. "Alright, ya' little assholes, ya' can go home!"

"Finally!" Asahina stretched her arms. "I need a shower"

Monokuma sighed in already exhaustion and relief. ' _These kids_...'

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Monokuma saying this.
> 
> Monokuma: A month into the job, I thought to myself, if someone tried to take one of my students, I'd let them. Now?
> 
> *Cocks machine gun*
> 
> Try me, bitch
> 
> Also how did they get Ishi' to get in on the prank? Idk
> 
> The upperclassmen is Yonoga, btw
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!😊❤️ If you don't mind, comments are really appreciated, and I hope you have an amazing day!💞


End file.
